macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
ADR-04-Mk X Defender
=DEFENDER ADR-04-MK X ANTI-AIRCRAFT DEFENCE DESTROID= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Defender Anti-Aircraft Defense Robot is designed to provide ground effective defense against enemy aircraft. Due to the design of the Defender it is only capable of holding the one weapon system. This being the dual Erlikon 78mm high speed cannons attached to each arm. Using the Erlikon Contraves developed for the purpose of super far-range firing in space, the Defender required an adequate sensor suite to compliment the weapons. The Sensor suite on top of the Destroid gives it almost unparallel range and bonuses to target enemy mecha and aircraft that other Destroids and even some later model Variable Fighters can't, so long as the sensor suite is operational. The Defender was a major part of the Defense Forces of the SDF-1 during its return to earth from the edge of the solar system. Many Defenders with damaged or destroyed legs where affixed to the hull of the SDF-1 at the waist to act as additional anti-aircraft/anti-mecha defense. By the year 2020 the UN Armed Forces had decided to fully embrace the Variable Fighter as its mecha of choice, leaving all Destroids with an uncertain future. With no upgrades and a general phasing out, Destroids such as the Defender were either used for parts, targets at UN Test Centers, or decommissioned and sold to civilians, normally for demolition and construction work after some minor alterations. Only a few branches of the UN Armed Forces still use the Defender. The UN Army, UN Space Marines. As both are generally ground based combat units, they saw a need for large, heavily armored weapons platforms, and still employ the Defender and other Destroids in front line combat roles. The UN Spacy also in some rare cases uses the Defender for static defense purposes. However the Defender is most often seen as part of Colony World Defense Forces Mecha Battalions. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: Defender ADR-04-MK X Class: Air Defense Robot Manufacturer: Centinental/Kransmann Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2009 MDC BY LOCATION: Radar/Sensor Unit 60 Searchlights (2) 30 each Upper Arms (2) 200 each (1) Main Body 350 Legs (2) 250 each Forearm Cannons (4) 90 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEED: TOP SPEED RUNNING: 80 mph (128.72 kmph) STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 11.27 m WIDTH: 8.6 m LENGTH: 4.3 m MASS: 27,100 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 60 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Kranss-Maffai MT828 thermonuclear reaction furnace AUXILLARY POWER PLANT: GE EM10T fuel generator WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. ERLIKON 78 MM LIQUID-COOLED HIGH-SPEED TYPE 966 PFG AUTOMATIC CANNONS(4): The Defender has only one weapon system mounted to its chasis. The dual autocannons on either arm are designed for range and destructive capability enabling them to knock enemy aircraft and mecha out of the under a hail of cannon rounds. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense o RANGE: 10 miles (16 km) #*''' DAMAGE:' 4D6x10 +10 M.D. for each dual shot #*' RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. o '''PAYLOAD:' 60 Shots 2. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: If necessary, the pilot of the Defender can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Destroid although not particularly agile but can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches and kicks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: o Punch: 1D4 M.D. o Kick: 1D6 M.D. o Body Block/Tackle: 1D4 M.D. o Stomp: 1D4 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE DEFENDER: · AUTO-PILOT: The Defender is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot. Although not as complex as those equipped in Variable Fighters, it can be reasonably trusted to get the Destroid from point A to point B safely. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the Robot is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. · COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS: The Defender is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire cockpit canopy of the Defender is a large HUD display, which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 15,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 500 targets simultaneously. · EJECTOR SEAT: The reinforced cockpit of the Defender contains an ejector seat which can be fired when the mecha is destroyed. The ejecter seat contain thrusters firing it high into the air before the parachute attached opens. The ejector seat also contains a powerful locator beacon. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the pilor if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. · EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP: Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. · HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS: Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. · HOMING SIGNAL: The ejector seat of the Defender is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled Destroid or ejected pilot. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships, Variable Fighters and Destroids can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. · LASER TARGETING SYSTEM: Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. · LOUDSPEAKER: A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. · OPTICS: INFRARED: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. · OPTICS: NIGHTVISION: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. · OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. · RADAR: 200 mile (321 km) range. · RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION: Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. · SELF-DESTRUCT: To prevent capture of a Destroid by the enemy, the pilot can activate the Defender's self-destruct system, which will cause the Robot to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. · STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT: All UN Destroid come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) · TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM: The Defender's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR DEFENDER COMBAT TRAINING: BASIC DESTROID COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Destroid · 1 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +0 on initiative. · +1 to strike · +1 to parry · +1 to dodge · +1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ' ' ADVANCED DEFENDER COMBAT TRAINING · Advanced training for pilots specializing in the Defender ADR-04-MK X. · 2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +2 on initiative. · +3 to strike · +1 to parry · +1 to dodge · +2 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.